Phineas OR Ferb
by Shani bomb digity
Summary: Isabella thought she was in love with Phineas, but then her and Ferb start spending more time when Marilyn, the new girl from summer camp starts hanging around Phineas. Maybe Isabella was just blinded by the talkative one, maybe quiet little Ferb is more for her... Rated T just to keep it safe. And some extremely mild language.


**Hi guys, this is my first time making a story so the more criticism the better am I right or am I right? Anyways, I don't want to bore you with my little blab. I'm going to try for a chapter story though. Alright, let me just shut up lol...**

**Disclaimer: Let it be kno****wn I do not own any except Marilyn**

* * *

I tried to stretch my shorts down a bit so they wouldn't look so _short _in front of my mother. I quietly opened my door and tried to sneak out without her noticing. "Isa!" I heard her call from the kitchen. I left my hand on the door. "Yeah mom?"

"Come for your breakfast Mija." She called back. "I-I already ate. Early, before you woke up." Quiet. "Isa?" She said uncertainly. "I'm going over to Phineas's mom, I'll be back before you know it." I told her, turning the knob and stepping out.

I let my shorts ride back up to their original position. This was yet another attempt at catching Phineas's eye. The oblivious little boy never acknowledged my attempts in a girly little dress so I decided to try something way out of my wardrobe. I wore a black tank top with green shorts that came just a bit short of revealing. I took a breath before crossing the street and opening his fence.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?" I asked. "We're working on a new...a...uh...Isabella?" He asked looking at me. "What are you...wearing?" He asked slowly, as if trying to think of the right words. I cocked my head to the side, not knowing whether or not to take that as a good response. "Um...just trying out some new things." I replied nonchalantly. "It looks...weird." He finally stated.

"I'm just trying to change it up." I said, trying to keep my cool. "Who are you to judge me on what I'm wearing?" I hissed, a bit of anger in my voice. "I'm sorry but you look completely inappropriate Isabella. Imagine the reaction walking down a street. You could get abducted, walking around there showing off a body like that." He replied. The corner of my mouth turned up a bit. "A body like what?" I poked. "N-nevermind." He said, scratching his ear.

The fence opened. I turned, expecting Baljeet or Buford but I turned to see someone completely different. A sun kissed blonde stood by the fence. "Phineas?" She asked. "Marilyn? You came!" He exclaimed. She ran over to Phineas, the both of them engulfing each other a hug. I couldn't help but think, _'Damn. Baby got back!'_

"Um...hi? What'cha doing over there?" I asked. Marilyn turned to me and thrust her hand out. "Hi. Marilyn Harril." She said smiling with a set of perfect teeth. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." I said putting my hands in my pockets. Her smile faltered as she dropped her hand at her side. "So how did you two meet?" I asked Phineas. "You remember the summer after I stopped inventing?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Well me and Marilyn had gone to the same summer camp and we actually had a lot in common. "So then I asked if we could meet up later on after camp was over."

I gave her a forced laugh, "Funny, I don't remember asking you." I said with a painted smile. Phineas narrowed his eyes at me, "Isabella can I speak to you?" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

I crossed my arms as I stared at him. "Isabella what is your problem?" He hissed. "It's been four years and you didn't one think to tell me Phineas? I thought I was your best friend." I spat back, poking him in the chest. "You knew me before you knew Ferb, Phineas." I poked him again. "Never once did you even bring up the topic of _Blondie_ over there." He looked to the ground, a guilty look crossing over his face.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I know, I should have told you. That was really inconsiderate, I should have thought about how you'd feel." He said. "Yeah. You should have. But you didn't! Because you're always oblivious. To everything. When I throw things in your face you blatantly ignore me. It wouldn't even be such a problem if I didn't love-" I stopped, catching myself. Phineas stared at me expectantly. "If-if I didn't love to know. I like to be caught up with my _best_ friends relationships you know?"

"Okay, Isabella." He stated firmly. "Not really." I mumbled. "Isabella it's not that serious. I just invited her over to hang, just come back and hang out with us." He said grabbing my arm. I yanked it out of his hand though, "No. I don't want to hang out with a stranger who I don't know." I said angrily. Phineas rolled his eyes. "Isabella, you're being dramatic. "Well maybe I like being dramatic!" I shouted, turning and stomping into his kitchen, slamming his door shut. "You do remember that's _my_ house right?" I heard him call after me as I walked upstairs to his room. I opened and closed the door. "Hey Ferb." I said angrily.

The green hair boy turned in his chair. "Hey stranger." He said. "I'm not in the mood." I huffed. "What happened?" He asked rolling his chair over to me. I sat on Phineas's bed. "Phineas invited this girl, Marilyn or some crap and apparently they've known each other for like four years." I started. "Oh her? Her last names something lame, Harris or something?' He asked. "How do you know?" I asked surprised. "She comes like, once every year, or at least that I know of." He answered.

I sighed, walking over to the window I watched them. "Ugh. You gotta see this Ferb." I said, pulling his chair to the window.

Phineas and Marilyn sat under the tree, her head resting on his lap as they talked, both of them laughing constantly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him inches from her face before letting go. "Ferb that should be me! That should have been me since I was eight! But _nooo_ Phineas doesn't friggin' see. Or maybe he just doesn't like me like that." I said, plopping onto the bed again, feeling defeated.

Ferb walked over and sat next to me. "Hey, don't be so negative." He said. "But Ferb. Did you not just _see them?_" I exclaimed, gesturing to the window. He shrugged, "It's not like they're making out." He said. I sat up and looked at him, "I may as well give up, we both know that's going to happen. Do you see her she's down right sexy Ferb." I said sadly. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't just knock yourself out. I don't think you understand how beautiful you are Isabella. You're extremely so. She's not the only one with curves you know? Plus, you have green eyes, which Phineas happens to love. And Phineas has known you for years, which automatically bumps you above Marilyn." He said. I looked down at my laps. "Nah, I don't think that really counts." Ferb lifted my chin to look at him, "And you happen to be a very talented singer, and you write amazingly, and you make everybody feel better all the time, and you're so determined." He continued.

I smiled at him. "Shut up Ferb." I joked. He smiled back. "Your eyes are beautiful, and so is your nose, and so are your lips." He added. I smiled as I stared at Ferb. He stared back and before I knew it our lips were crashing together. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His stayed steady on my face, holding it to his. Finally, we broke apart for air. I swallowed staring at the fabric of the bed.

"Um...I should, I should go..." I finally said standing up. Ferb rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..." He said quietly. I ran out as fast as possible, out of the backyard and back into my house, closing my door. I took a breath to clear my head.

"Isa!" My mother shouted. My eyes widened as I realized what I was wearing. She began to scold me in Spanish. I sighed. _Shit..._ I thought.

* * *

**So I just finished the first chapter. Thoughts? I'll try and update at _least_ once a week.**


End file.
